


Mona Lisas and Mad Hatters

by oldtown156



Series: Oldie's songfics [2]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 17:54:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18429137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oldtown156/pseuds/oldtown156
Summary: Breaking dawn is an interesting time for peculiar thoughts.





	Mona Lisas and Mad Hatters

Mona Lisas and Mad Hatters

 

New York City. Hustle and bustle. Everyone too busy to spend time on the people around them. To notice. To observe. To take in the sights around them. Even, to sometimes just make simple connections to their fellow man.

Especially, if you worked graveyard shifts.

Those can give you an eschewed sense for humankind and could mess with your mind.

These were the kinda thoughts that drifted through Grimmjow’s mind during the bewitching hours.

Twilight.

Where the world seemed to hold its breath, for just a moment. Even a place like New York City almost had a stillness between dusk and dawn. For one iota in time.

So, Grimmjow too tried to take a moment to stop and still with the world. Watch from his miniscule balcony as the darkness took a breath and the first trickles of daylight exhaled it. A mug of coffee in one hand, a lit cigarette in the other. His before bed ritual.

Yes, he drank coffee before bed. At his job as a nurse with the local hospital, working primarily night shifts, he’d almost become immune to caffeine altogether from the copious amounts he drank of the place’s barely palatable coffee.

Was this healthy? No. Was he gonna stop? Nope.

He might as well just hook himself up intravenously at this point.

When he’d moved away from the quiet suburb of his childhood to see what the world had to offer, Grimmjow wouldn’t have predicted this is where he’d end up several years later. Now 28, single and gazing at the scenery after a tiring night of being on his aching feet for eleven hours straight; not exactly what he’d pictured, but it was alright most days.

During these sorts of hushed moments before Grimmjow called it a night, or day really, he didn’t know why, but the words to that song his mother listened to on her favorite album when he was a child, always popped into his mind.

 

 _While Mona Lisas and Mad Hatters_  
_Sons of bankers, sons of lawyers_  
_Turn around and say good morning to the night_  
_For unless they see the sky_  
_But they can't and that is why_  
_They know not if it's dark outside or light_

 

Maybe it was nostalgia or a type of melancholy? Grimmjow couldn’t say, and didn’t really care much to honestly answer the question.

He just wanted the feeling of having some seemingly bigger connection. To something. Even if only in his own mind.

Grimmjow had observed all kinds of people from the perch of his apartment building. Disreputable gents to garbage men and hastily dressed individuals taking a rushed taxi ride home to the rotund baker down the street who was fumbling his keys to begin his day frying donuts. Grimmjow had been at the little bake shop fairly often; they had some very decent coffee there.

It was all idle curiosity at most; till **_he_** started showing up that is…

Grimmjow didn’t know who the young man was, what his occupation could possibly be, why he would seem to be coming home at such a late, or early, hour as this, but the blue-haired man was now more riveted in this spectator like sport of his than before.

Ginger hair that, in certain stray lights from lamp posts, looked like ignited flames. A tall, somewhat wiry frame under dress casual clothes. Quick, loping strides as he exited a taxi, even when the young man looked dead tired. And apparently had, what Grimmjow could see and hoped, an attractive face.

Grimmjow wished he could get a better look at the guy without being creepy about it. He wanted to see what color the other man’s eyes were…

It was this very night that Grimmjow figured he’d been staying up later just to catch a glimpse of the ginger for what had to be at least several weeks now. The temperature was a balmy sixty some degrees out; it was nice weather for a midsummer night.

The guy didn’t seem to have a set schedule and Grimmjow could relate. There were a couple of times the other man wouldn’t show for so long, Grimmjow had to give up and go to bed, disappointed.

Once, Grimmjow would swear the other had glanced up at him before heading into the building directly across the way. But Grimmjow had panicked and ducked back inside like an idiot at the thought of the ginger noticing him staring.

Grimmjow was sure this wouldn’t lead anywhere, but he just couldn’t help himself from waiting every time.

He sighed heavily at the now obvious no-show of his ginger. Maybe the guy had the day off. Grimmjow stubbed his cigarette into the ashtray he’d set on his small table, ran a hand through tousled blue strands and got up from the chair on the balcony to make his way inside.

It was time to hit the hay.

 

~

Another long and exhausting day, Grimmjow thought tiredly as he leaned his forearms against the railing and languidly puffed at his cigarette.

He wouldn’t be able to keep enjoying his balcony since the days were turning colder; autumn would be here soon. Grimmjow actually rather liked the season with the colors and crispness in the air, but he’d soon have to take refuge by the crack of the glass door behind him instead of the more welcome, bracing outside.

Suddenly, two lightly muscled arms encircled his waist as someone nuzzled his ear, then the nape of his neck.

At least he wouldn’t be spending those colder months alone, Grimmjow thought with a pleased smirk.

“You about ready to come in?”

“Hm,” Grimmjow answered. He could smell the man behind him, the fresh fragrance of shampoo and soap. “You smell good.”

A light, knowing chuckle. “You mean, I smell like you.”

Grimmjow didn’t concur back, but he wouldn’t deny he liked that the other man smelled like his stuff. And that the other would likewise leave his scent on Grimmjow’s things as well.

Ichigo. He now had a name to assign to the, very gorgeous, face.

The younger man was a doctor that had recently started working at the same hospital Grimmjow was at. Then, happening to run into one another while making rounds had been, for lack of a better word, fortuitous.

_“It’s you!” Ichigo had blurted out, sleepy golden brown eyes widened in surprise, bashful pleasure effusing from his pretty face._

_Grimmjow had been completely flabbergasted, failing to immediately respond back except to blink blearily. It had been a very long night, with several emergency situations appearing and delaying the time Grimmjow was supposed to get off work._

But, apparently, Ichigo had been watching him right back from the safety of his apartment window, peaking from slightly parted curtains. The ginger stated it was because he was just too shy to openly look at his beautiful, blue-haired neighbor outright.

Maybe they were both idiots…?

Oh well. They could be idiots together.

Grimmjow finished his smoke and discarded the remaining filter as Ichigo led him back inside by the hand.

“So, are you too tired?” Ichigo asked playfully.

A bark of a laugh emitted from the older man. His ginger was a little minx sometimes.

“What do you think?” He tugged Ichigo closer to nip at the other man’s soft lower lip, failing to close the glass door behind him all the way.

A few heartbeats later, sighs and lingering moans could be heard coming from the cracked balcony door, to join the cacophony of noise from New York City just waking up. 

 

******

_‘Mona Lisas and Mad Hatters’ by Elton John_

 

**Author's Note:**

> The song just popped into my head, I've always really liked it, and then this scene followed. Now it's written and I can stop thinking about it, ha.


End file.
